


i want honey

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Killing was a release like sex like love like taking a long piss when he was drunk out of his mind.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	i want honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/gifts).



> To Thrice’s “Black Honey”

Fresh snow fall was on the ground, a splash of red marring it. The earth was overturned by it, the cold hard ground tilled for a shallow grave. The target was finally executed and Reno took a long drag from his cigarette. No matter how many times he finished the job, it still gave him a sense of deep satisfaction. Killing was a release like sex like love like taking a long piss when he was drunk out of his mind. He'd never felt remorse for killing, and yet he still buried the targets. It was something that Tseng had ingrained in him from the first, a carry over from his upbringing by Veld.

His com crackled to life.

"You get the target?"

"Yeah," Reno said, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Time to come home," Tseng said. Reno almost laughed. He didn't have a home—never really did, but he was staying with Tseng right now while he figured things out. This was his first confirmed kill alone as a Turk, and it had been easy, like clockwork, like making that first cup of coffee in the morning while you were still half asleep and your brain was half off. Reno killed like it was a second nature, because it was to him. The streets of Midgar was his home, if you could call it that, and the lifeblood that flowed through his veins was her seediness, her dark underbelly. To Reno, pickpocketing and mugging were how he grew up and it was like chump change now. He'd risen up the ranks quickly on the streets. He'd gotten used to things like fast cars, blow, dust, coke, girls, boys, killing for pleasure and business when the mood struck him. He'd been at parties where death dealing was a very real thing. He'd done coke off murder weapons before, his face bloody and his nose dusted a fair white like the snow was now. So when Tseng showed up and told him it was the Turks or turn himself in, said he'd be able to kill on company dime, he didn't need his arm to be twisted. Besides, Tseng was achingly beautiful. Following him was no hardship.

Tseng didn't do drugs, was wound so tightly, so cold and distant. The first time he heard him laugh was when he cracked this guy's nose with his forehead, spattered his brains on him with his point blank bullet. He knew in that moment what killing was to Tseng—a release from the buttoned up image he projected. They weren't so dissimilar, and yet. Reno wanted him so bad he couldn’t think straight, and yet Tseng alluded him.

Reno took the chopper back to Midgar, the wind in his hair giving him a sense of freedom. As he landed, he saw Tseng approach, lifted the manilla folder spattered with the target's blood and tucked it under his arm as he got up out of his seat. He hadn't buckled in. Fuck safety.

Reno's blood was thrumming in his veins. He wanted to keep the feeling going, wanted to drink and do a few lines, fuck until dawn.

"Hey, boss man," Reno greeted, oozing that lazy sexy energy he had after a kill. He presented the folder, his eyes glowing, because despite all the bluster he gave Tseng, he wanted to do good for him.

Tseng opened the folder, perused it briefly, and closed it with a small brief smile.

"This will do," Tseng said, and he turned, expected Reno to follow.

"I'd like some time," Reno said. "Be in for a debriefing in a few hours?"

Tseng raised a brow but nodded. That was Reno's out. If he couldn’t have Tseng he’d let off steam some other way.

He went to his usual haunt, bought a bunch of coke, did some on a mirror in the bathroom with a pretty blonde, but much as he wanted to go back with her to her place, something stopped him. Tseng was waiting up for him.

As he got in, he almost stumbled. The mix of drunk and high made his confused brain muddy, but he still removed his shoes, remembering how Tseng scolded him that first time.

Tseng was waiting for him at the kitchen table, because of course he was.

"You're drunk," Tseng observed.

"And high," Reno supplied.

"Mmm. I suppose there will be no debriefing tonight. Go get some rest."

"Can't," Reno said, shaking his head, approaching Tseng.

He looked so beautiful in the low light from the kitchen. The light flooded in all the right ways, illuminated his high cheekbones, his full lips. Reno's heart clenched. Would it ruin things if he tried to sleep with his boss? Maybe, but he never wanted anything so badly before.

"All right, then," Tseng said and stood up from the table, approached Reno. They looked at each other a long moment. "Tell me what happened."

"He pled for his life," Reno shrugged. "Told me I could have anything I wanted. So I asked for the information you wanted and killed him anyway. I did it slow. He screamed." Reno's pupils were fully dilated, the pleasure at recounting the way he'd killed the target making his cock hard. And maybe it had a little to do with the look on Tseng's face—like he was proud. Maybe he was. Maybe pleasing Tseng was always what he wanted. Maybe he wanted to get on his knees and make that mouth say filthy things. Maybe Tseng's eyes were dilated too. Maybe that was a turn on for Reno.

He'd never examined the way he felt for Tseng before. True, it hadn't been long since he was here in the Shinra building, high above the plate, a murderer and a gangster in a pretty suit to cover up the shit on his knees, but he wanted—wanted with all of his being to make Tseng crack, drag him to hell with him. He'd seen those glimpses, knew it was possible, knew in his bones now which buttons to press. And he was about to jam his fingers into all of them.

He came close to Tseng and breathed "The target pissed himself. They always piss or shit before they die. Just like it always feels like you're gonna die before you come. And when he died, I felt good because I did what you wanted, and I did it right."

"You want to please me, do you?" Tseng asked, his dark eyes sparkling in the low light.

"More than anything," Reno said, breathless.

"Then why do you go out, get wasted?" Tseng asked.

"Because you'd never give me what I want," Reno said.

"And what do you want?" Tseng asked.

"Want you to fuck me," Reno said, his mouth moving, saying the words without his brain's consent. Tseng was like honey wine, strong but sweet and got you drunk without you knowing when it happened.

"And why should I do that?" Tseng asked.

"Because I want you to, and I do what I want, and I do what I please, and because you wanna, boss. Can't tell me you don't wanna fuck."

Tseng grabbed Reno by the shirt front and hauled him into a heated kiss and Reno kissed back. The excitement of it rushed to his cock and lit his brain up like a Christmas tree. And then he was being pushed against the table in the kitchen and they were making out hot and heavy.

"Tell me again," Tseng breathed, "how you got off on killing the target."

"Killing makes me so fucking hard," Reno growled. "Almost as fucking hard as you make me.”

“Show me,” Tseng growled, and Reno didn’t need to be told twice. He pressed Tseng against the table, got on his knees and unzipped his pants, pulled his hard cock out of his pants, and sucked him down like that honey.

Tseng moaned, his eyes rolling back briefly as Reno looked up at him, took it in. He felt like a kid pinning a butterfly down, adding it to his collection because he liked the pretty colors, and Tseng was like that butterfly, his. Only he was a swarm of bees, dangerous and beautiful and Reno swung his hand through that swarm because he wanted all that honey.

And he felt even more high and drunk sucking Tseng down. He always got what he wanted. And this time he got it right.


End file.
